


Playtime

by yutabelbet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Basic Plot, Double Penetration, First work - Freeform, M/M, Omega!Yuta, Omega!ten, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory if you quint, Smut, Ten uses toys to play with Yuta, Threesome - M/M/M, Yuta gets fingered in a parking lot, alpha!Johnny, bit of plot, hope it makes sense, lmao bye, lol, yeah johnny and taeyong have big dicks AND WHAT ABOUT IT, yeah there's johnyutae threesome AND WHAT ABOUT IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutabelbet/pseuds/yutabelbet
Summary: Omega Yuta cheated on his boyfriend Taeyong with a random alpha named Hansol. Ten, another omega, blackmails Yuta so that he can play with him. Taeyong and Johnny gets home just to get welcumed by their omegas playing with each other's ass.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sweatyyyyys here's my first fic <3
> 
> If you like wordy and deep fics that gets into your feels then this isn't for you lol or maybe it is go check it out its very basic and straightforward <3

"So Mr. Cheetah Porn, did you fuck up the test?"

The taller boy asked, it wasn't really obvious but Yuta always pointed their height difference out so he can somehow feel better for himself whenever he's with his cute bestfriend. Hell, cute is not enough to describe Ten's beauty but he won't bother finding the word for it because he's not that smitten for his friend, but everyone else in their school surely were, especially that boy named Johnny.

"Well that's a very good way to ask Mr. Tentacle prince. And no, I did not fuck up the test you deep shit I'm pretty sure I did better than you." 

Both of them were packing up their things from their lockers, getting ready for their mid year break. The locker room was packed, seems like every student in their school were there, also hyped for the upcoming holidays.

"Gosh calm down you hoe, we both did bad and you know it." Ten just shrugged and focused on his own locker, and yes he knows that both of them shouldn't have very high hopes for their grades, they were bestfriends after all.

Yuta grabbed the stuff that he needed, mainly his extra pair of shoes and clothes. He left all his books and notes inside the locker, trying to be completely free from anything that will remind him of his hell of a school. It didn't take him that long to swap what's inside the locker to his bag, and vise versa. He was about to close his locker when he suddenly felt that some liquid, _slick_ , was coming out of his ass. His undies became wet and he knew that it wouldn't take long for it to stain his pants. His heat was not supposed to start until next week, so he definitely didn't expect it to happen so soon.

Ten on the other hand, quickly faced his friend when he had a whiff of something familiar. He figured that his friend's heat has already started. The horror in Yuta's face made Ten move two times faster to finish what he was doing in order to help his friend. It surely isn't safe for an omega to stand and roam around a crowd full of hungry alphas and betas ready to mate with an omega in heat. It didn't even take five seconds before Ten finished cleaning up his locker.

"Hurry and run to the car, wait for me there, lock the doors and don't open it for anyone except me. I'll finish this up for you." 

Ten felt like he was in the panic more than his friend. Ten grabbed Yuta's backpack out of Yuta's hands and slightly pushed him to get him out from his daydream, it seemed like Yuta was lost in thought, probably thinking of what will happen to him now that he's in the middle of a crowd ready to prey on him anytime.

Never in Yuta's life that he ran this quick before, he passed by like wind through the crowd, yet he still noticed some of the faces the students were throwing at him. _They probably think I'm a weirdo_. He thought, but it wasn't the right time to be worrying about what people think about him, all he cared about was to quickly get inside the car, and possibly take care of the hardening member and the twitching hole inside his pants. He started slowing down when he got to the parking lot, there were barely any people there, all the students were still busy either saying their goodbyes to each other, or cleaning up their locker, just like him and Ten. He took deep breaths even though he was out of breath, he didn't know if it was possible but all he knew was he needed to somehow breath again. He bent down and clutched his hands to his knees. Ten's car was right in front of him, he was safe. or so he thought.

He was about to grab and open the car door, if only not for the hand that was already there. He looked up to the tall alpha in front of him, he seemed massive compared to Yuta's small and bony frame. The alpha was giving off a dominant force even without talking. Yuta knew from the way the alpha looked at him that he didn't have any choice but to submit. If there was one thing Yuta hated for being an omega, it was automatically being below everyone. He despised feeling inferior to anyone. Especially when alphas uses their force to make any omega submit to their needs and wants against the latter's will.

The alpha grabbed Yuta towards him, the distance that was giving Yuta a bit of safety is now gone. Hands crawled down to Yuta's waist, soon reaching his ass. He can't help but let out a small whimper when the alpha started groping both of his ass cheeks using the alpha's long and massive finger. The alpha's head is now deep on Yuta's neck, biting and sucking on his skin. Yuta bit his lips to prevent his moans from escaping. He felt the alpha's massive boner through his own, he can't help but feel aroused by the smell of the alpha, even if he didn't want it, it still made him feel dizzy and just wanna surrender himself to anyone. 

"You're a slut aren't you? Going outside with your heat, you know you're just asking for it."

The alpha said while pulling Yuta's hair, looking staright into his eyes. The alpha was grinning while he said those dirty things to Yuta, which turned Yuta on more. He felt weird because he never liked being looked down on unless it was his partner doing it to him, Taeyong. 

"No please just let g- ahhh"

He got cut off when he felt fingers creep inside his pants and slightly touch his wet hole. This time, he couldn't help but moan out loud. He was aware that they were still in school, in public, where everyone can probably see what's happening between him and the alpha. 

But Yuta didn't care, yet he hoped he did. He knew that people might, well surely, are gonna see them, he never thought in his life that he was gonna be an exhibitionist. _Are we really gonna do it here?_ It's not like he was hoping to be fucked by the alpha right there right now, but strangely, that's exactly what he hoped for.

Maybe it's the wave of pheromones due to the heat that was controlling Yuta, that he was able to even feel like he's ready to be taken by some random alpha. He wasn't supposed to feel that way, he didn't want to feel that way. He has a boyfriend, he has Taeyong, the alpha that took him into his pack without thinking twice. Yuta didn't want to betray Taeyong, but it was his own mind that was betraying him. He was straying away further from his sanity with every lick and kiss from the alpha. Yuta couldn't control himself, so he thought that maybe, just maybe, Taeyong will believe him if he says that it was the pheromones and the alpha force that made him do what he's about to do.

"Yeah? Were you saying something baby boy?"

The alpha took a break from sucking on Yuta's neck. He was certain that the alpha left marks in him for people to see. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hide the marks of his betrayal to Taeyong. 

He was about to say something but he was shut up by the alpha's lips. The alpha pushes both of their bodies towards the car. Both bodies pressing and grinding with each other.

"Ahhh" 

Yuta let out a small moan when he felt the alpha's finger slightly pierce into his insides because of the sudden movement the alpha made.

"Hansol? Is that you?" 

A sudden voice appeared, startling Yuta.

The alpha let go of of the kiss and looked up to the person that recognised him. Yuta figured out that the only reason the alpha kissed him was to prevent the stranger from hearing his moans, _he must've seen the guy coming_.

"Doyoung? What are you doing here?" The alpha answered. 

To Yuta's luck, he realised that the guy named Doyoung was on the other side of the car, meaning he wouldn't be able to see what the alpha was doing to him.

"Oh, this one right here is my car, I'm just ab-

Is he an omega? What the fuck are you upto?"

Ofcourse, it wouldn't take Doyoung that long to sense the sweet smell of the omega, he was an alpha himself afterall. Though it didn't really smell that inviting, he was already mated to his beta afterall, it was still very sweet and sensual though, he thought.

"None of your business, get gone before I tell Jaehyun every little secret of yours."

Doyoung was planning to check out what his friend was upto, but even before he could take a step, he already took one step back as soon as he heard the other alpha's threat.

"He smells like he's unmated, hope you know what you're doing."

Doyoung was thankful that he didn't stutter. He quickly went inside his car and started breathing heavily. His knees surprisingly felt weak, an alpha like him shouldn't be shaken up that easily, but with the instense stare that the bigger alpha was giving him, added with the moans and sweet scent of the omega, he couldn't let himself not get affected.

Yuta heard the car engine roar, soon the car left them and the parking lot in silence.

"You know you could've asked for help you know? But you didn't, because you're liking this don't you, baby?"

The alpha's finger kept going in and out Yuta's hole all this time, he thought that maybe the alpha would get embarrassed for even just a second but Yuta was wrong, the alpha kept on playing with him while talking to the guy named Doyoung. He grabbed the alpha's shirt and tightly gripped it with both of his hands. He buried his face in the alpha's chest, which was a mistake because every time he takes air to breath in, the overwhelming scent of the alpha fills his nose up stimulating every nerve in his body.

Yuta was still trying hard to hide his moans by muffling the sound using the alpha's shirt. He can feel how the alpha's fingers would slowly penetrate him, slowly take it out, and then suddenly slide it in again with greater force. He can't help but to arch his back, he bit his lips as another moan was ready to emerge. The alpha's other hand, that was leaning towards the car that served as their balance all this time slowly caressed Yuta's back, soon reaching the back of his head. He felt a slight pain when the alpha suddenly pulled his hair so he can look straight into Yuta's eyes.

"I'm talking to you aren't I? Answer, you're liking this aren't you? No, you're loving this. You like being toyed with huh?" 

Dirty words never failed to turn on Yuta. The alpha's finger pressed into his walls even more as the alpha decided to crook and bend his finger in order to give the omega much more pleasure. He moved his finger in a circling motion, hoping to hear lovely moans come out of the omega's mouth. But to his dismay, Yuta kept his mouth shut.

Yuta tried to tilt his head the other way to break free from the alpha's stare but the hands that were tugging on his hair prevented him to do so. The alpha's eyes were nothing but intensity, Yuta felt powerless before them. He felt like he was drowning, in an endless pit where he was bound to fall to. And in that moment, Yuta knew he has messed up.

"Let me hear your voice baby, you want me inside you right? You want my cock to ravage that little hole of yours right?" 

"Mhhhhmmmm, ah"

Yuta cursed himself for actually letting his moans escape his lips. How couldn't he when the alpha's fingers are still wriggling and sliding in and out his ass, while listening how the alpha talks dirty to him. He grabbed the alpha's arm, he was gonna go crazy if he didn't atleast let out the frustration he felt at this very moment, he wanted to just let go and let the alpha take him, but Taeyong is still not out of the equation, he still has a boyfriend. 

The alpha started to push himself more to Yuta, grinding into him, making him feel how hard he is for the other, he's excited to take the omega, even if he can smell a faint scent of another alpha in him, he didn't mind as he knows the omega hasn't been marked yet, and he somehow knows that the omega wants him too.

The alpha pulled Yuta's head slightly to the side, freeing his way to the omega's, now red and purple and bluish neck. He devoured the omega's neck, letting the sweet smell fill in his whole existance, he was just as crazy for the omega as the omega was for him. He stopped for a second and said

"Yes baby, that's it, say you want me, and I'll give you everything you want."

Yuta groaned as he felt the warm breath of the alpha which sent chills to his whole body. His voice was dangerously sexy and arousing. 

It didn't take long til he felt something weird building up inside his stomach, his toes crinkled inside his shoes. 

"I'm gonna come." He embarrassingly said. He embraced the alpha close him as he felt the fluid fill up his cock, soon shooting it out. He felt the warm, thick liquid smothered inside his undies. 

The omega loosened his grip around the alpha as soon as he reached his climax. He felt empty when the alpha slid his fingers out of his ass. Between his heavy breaths, he heard the alpha say.

"That was amusingly quick baby boy, I didn't know you would feel that good with only my fingers. I wonder how it'll make you feel with my cock inside you?" The alpha chuckled after. He took his hand out of the omega's pants and grabbed onto his waist. He pulled the omega closer to make him feel the massive bulge inside his pants. The omega might've been able to let himself off, but not him. His body was still full of raging hormones, ready to take and punish the smaller boy in front of him.

The alpha looked down to Yuta, who looked a bit scared, with an amused grin on his face.

"Scared baby? Don't be, I'll fuck you gently, unless you don't want me to." He looked straight into Yuta's eyes.

And there it was, Yuta knew he was trapped, he knew that it is rather gonna take time in order for him to escape the dangerous place he's about to step into. 

Just as he was about to talk, his throat suddenly felt completely dry which forced him to swallow a lump of saliva that was stuck in his mouth since the alpha came.

"Tell me what you want baby, I can give you everything he can't."

Yuta froze, afterall, the alpha knew. He knew that he belonged to someone else, yet he still did those things to him.

The alpha must've noticed the shock in Yuta's eyes as a mischievous smile suddenly formed in his lips.

"Does he not fuck you like you want? Does he not satisfy your slutty needs? Tell me baby, I can do it for you."

He's not supposed to get affected by the alpha's words, Taeyong is a great man, Yuta wasn't expecting anything from him all this time, but that was what's great about Taeyong. He kept surprising Yuta in every way possible that Yuta doesn't even know what to expect.

_But not in ways on what Yuta really wanted._

Yuta tasted something bitter form up his lips, 

It was the taste of betrayal.

"I want you, take me."

Yuta spat out the words like nothing, like he didn't belong to anyone. Well, it wasn't like he belonged to Taeyong, it's just that he always wanted to believe and drowned himself to his own delusion that he, indeed belonged to Taeyong.

The alpha didn't waste anytime and bent down to claim _his_ omegas lips, but even before he could reach them, a voice from afar stopped him on his tracks.

"Yuta?! What the fuck are you doing?!" 

Yuta recognised the voice instantly, it was Ten. And he sounded very angry.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3 wow I suck at notes but I just want to let you know that I really feel bad for not updating aaksjkajs :( We had exams but who am I kidding I didn't even study that hard buuuut anyways here's Yuten!!
> 
> this sucks so much im so sorry

Yuta turned his head around just to be greeted by Ten's really angry face. If they weren't in this situation, Yuta wouldn't have stopped laughing and shitting on his friend from making such a hideous face, but unfortunately, he's here, stucked in the arms of an unknown, not to mention gorgeous, devilishly sexy, tall alpha, with his right arm being tugged by the small figured friend he has.

The alpha loosened his grip around Yuta causing Ten to stumble and nearly falling over when he successfully pulled his best friend away from the hold of the arrogant looking alpha standing in front of him. He placed Yuta behind him, treating him like a little kid he should protect.

Yuta wriggled his hands out of Ten's grip so he can fix his pants and undies that are currently pulled down, exposing his semi hard dick and very wet ass. He can't help but feel embarrassed, even though he can't see anyone in the parking lot, he's pretty sure that people would start arriving soon so he quickly zipped his pants up and held Ten's hands from behind.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Hansol?! What did you do to my friend?!" Ten is really mad, and Yuta can tell. He can feel Ten's fingers tense and shake a little bit while he talked, the up and down movement of Ten's back seemed really exaggerated, making it obvious on how angered he is.

Yuta doesn't get it though, why is Ten overreacting? And he actually knew Hansol?

"Tennie, don't worry, I'm not hurt. He didn't do anyt-"

"Shut up Nakamoto." Ten said coldly without even facing Yuta.

Yuta has always been a hardhead so he didn't listen to Ten and kept talking.

"Just calm down and leave him alone. We'll go now." He said, with the hopes of actually calming his friend down. But instead of doing so, Ten did the exact opposite, and Yuta knew that his choice of words weren't exactly right.

Ten faced Yuta, his face just about to burst.

"Calm down? God dammit Yuta! Don't tell me you actually enjoyed what he did! What? You liked it? You like getting toyed by someone you don't know when you're in a relationship? For fucks sakes! How dare you cheat on Tae like that! And while he's gone too!"  
Yuta, not knowing what to say, bowed his head down.

Is it regret? Did he really regret enjoying the comfort Hansol offered him? No. But maybe it was guilt that he felt.

Ten sighed, turning around to face Hansol again.

"You," he says while pointing to Hansol "stay away from him. Understood?" Ten's tone sent little shivers to Yuta's body, it was hard and steady, and also a little dominant? Yuta wondered how Ten managed to talk that way without even getting intimated by the alpha infront of them.

But now that he thought of it, he remembers how one time, Ten managed to force Taeyong once to go out of their room when he accidentally hurt Yuta's feelings and he ended up sobbing, which was only due to his sensitive state while he was in heat. and it was weird.

"How dare you, an omega to talk to me like that?" Hansol fired back with a grin on his face. He found both of the omegas in front of him amusing, one, being totally weak and the other being the complete opposite.

Yuta didn't even bother looking at Hansol, he just kept his head down while listening to their heated conversation.

"How dare YOU touch him like that when you're fucking aware that he already belongs to someone?!" Yuta wanted to give his friend an applause for saying that sentence with sass and perfect accent, he nearly forgot that Ten wasn't actually a native in Korea.

Hansol slid both of his hands inside his pockets, with his evil grin still plastered on his face, he answered Ten.

"As I said, he isn't marked, so it's not a problem is it? And if they're oh so serious about their relationship then why can't his man mark him? Baby if you were mine I would've marked you in your beautiful collar as soon as you gave yourself to me."

Baby, Yuta wondered how can such a small word give that much confusion inside him.  
He shot a glance at Hansol, which was a mistake because as soon as he looked into the alpha's eyes, he couldn't help but stare. The look on Hansol's eyes were way different than those that he gave Yuta before, Yuta could tell. There was still a hint of lust, but it was buried within the adoration that filled his eyes. Yuta's heart started to beat out of pace.

"I'd leave him alone, only if he wants me to." Hansol says. Ten turned his head to face Yuta, giving him a look that says 'you know what to say'.

It was dangerous question, and he couldn't bring himself to take the risk of making the decision that will either make or break him.  
So he chose to play it safe.

"We should go, Ten." Breaking away from Hansol's gaze, not wanting to see the alpha's reaction, he said the words quietly.

Ten held Yuta's hand and guided him towards the car. Yuta didn't bother looking at Hansol, the alpha was already walking away.

'He didn't really care, it was just my brain playing games with me.' Yuta said inside his mind, trying to save himself from feeling down.

It was just a spur of the moment thing, Yuta was in his heat, the alpha pleasured him, done, no strings attached. But deep in Yuta's heart, he knew that he wished it wasn't, he wished for something so much more deeper.

He and Ten got inside the car. Ten didn't even bat an eye to his direction, so he kept his mouth shut throughout the ride.

•••••••• 

That ride home was probably the most uncomfortable situation Yuta has been in. 

The car was filled with silence through out the ride as not one of them dared to talk about what just happened. Yuta didn't wanna start a conversation and explain himself because he knows Ten is still at the edge from raging. 

And the hard member inside his jeans didn't help him in anyway. He didn't bother asking Ten if he could take care of the painful boner inside his jeans because that's just a no brainer. Imagine taking your hard dick out and jerk off in front of your friend, Yuta couldn't even imagine.

Sure, he's seen his friend naked, well mostly naked when they all gather and have a sleepover after getting completely wasted. But today is different, both of them are completely sober, and he didn't wanna scar Ten's mind with the image of his friend jerking himself off inside his car, while he's driving. 

So Yuta decided to keep his boner to himself, he kept on shifting positions to atleast give himself some comfort but it didn't really help. 

Soon he saw the familiar buildings, the street and the shops where their apartment was located. We're here.

Ten pulled up in the driveway and parked the car. As soon as they stopped, Yuta left the car and ran towards the door, went in and straight to his room. He locked the door and started stripping his clothes off, his heat wouldn't even let him breath, he needs to take care of it quickly.

He was fully naked after seconds, grabbing the lube from the top box of his bedside drawer.

The cold duvet greeted his hot skin when he jumped into their bed, lying down on his back with his legs fully spread. He decided not to use the lube and use his own spit instead, the slick is enough to moisten his hole anyways. He slid both his index and middle finger inside his mouth. Sliding his lips and licking throughout the length of his finger. He slightly bobbed his head, meeting the in-out action of his digits on his mouth. His hard dick twitched as he tried to reach and touch his throat, he wanted something to pound that part of his mouth, soemthing bigger and harder. His other hand reached for his now hardened nipples, placing them in his fingers, twisting and pinching them slightly. The slight pain sent chilling signals to his head which nearly made him go out of his mind. God, he was a sucker for pain when he's in heat. Pinching harder, his back arched and bent his head backwards, eyes shut, trying to bask in the feeling in his chest.

As soon as he felt like his fingers were wet enough, he quickly reached for his hole, teasing himself by rubbing the opening and savouring the warmth of his fingers sliding throughout his ass. He positioned his middle finger towards his hole, and shoved it in without hesitation. His insides clenched because of the sudden intrusion, so he let himself get used to the tiny length before he added another finger in, it didn't take that long til he got used to the size so he started moving his fingers, sliding in and out his wet hole. He grabbed the lube with his other hand, opened it with skills and poured a good amount of it onto his cock, He wouldn't just leave his cock alone. The cold liquid made him jerk, which weirdly excited him more. Every little thing seems to turn him on when he's on his heat. Or maybe he just really had a kink that he hasn't noticed yet, _maybe I can ask Taeyong if we could do ice play next time_.

He jerked off his cock with pressure, clutching it hard in his hands. Every stroke he did matched with the pace while he fucks himself using his fingers. His hand was placed on the head of his cock, not moving, as he started to hump his ass, which were now filled with his own three fingers. Every time he slides himself out of his fingers, his dick would slip inside the tight space around his hand, making wet and lewd noises. He bounced himself back and forth until he started to feel exhaustion creep up his body, and it seems like he couldn't exactly hit the spot that he wanted. He tried to scissor his fingers, curl them while pushing into his ass, hoping to hit his prostate, but he wouldn't quite get there. Which frustrated him to the point where he decided that he needs someone to help him, and there was only one person around that was available, but would that person be willing?

Yuta still tried.

He took out the fingers out of his ass and stopped jacking off. He lifted his back off the bed and sat up. It's ironic how he tried so hard to control not to touch himself when they were in the car, because now he's about to ask his friend if he can help him with his _needs_. But that's what are friends are for right? And surely Ten would understand since he’s an omega himself.

He got off the bed and stood up, walking to the door. The click sound when he unlocked his door echoed through his room, it was strangely quiet. Normally the house would be blasting with Ten's music, Johnny's Tv and Taeyong's own noises when he cooks in the kitchen. He ignored his thoughts and marched to Ten's and Johnny's room. The door was slightly open so he could clearly hear Ten's loud voice from the outside. It seems like he's talking with someone through the phone.

"Okay I'll see you tonight. Don't let Taeyong drive, I want you both back here whole and alive."

Yuta waited for another couple of seconds- when he was sure that Ten's phone call - with presumably Johnny - has ended he knocked on the door before slightly pushing it forward, sliding half of his naked body through the door. 

"Ten." He called out for the other, face looking down the floor, hoping that he would soon gather enough courage to actually face the younger. 

"Yuta, whats u- are you naked?!" His tone change gave Yuta a freight, which immediately caused him to raise his head and look at the younger. Which surprised him, as he was expecting to see Ten's crunched up face because he's annoyed, but rather, he saw worry and concern in Ten's face. 

"Trust me, I didn't want to ask you but I don't think I can manage all of _this_ by myself."

He was gonna say that it was alright if Ten didn't agree with him, but his own brain got on the way. His mind suddenly felt like a puddle of excitement and anxiety mixed together. He felt his legs weaken, causing them to wiggle and actually make Yuta fall, if not for the doorknob he quickly grabbed on, he would've fallen face forward to ten's floor. His heat was getting bad, he didn't know if it was because he actually hasn't reached ecstasy until the his heat started, _Hansol's orgasm doesn't count_ , or maybe, it was Johnny's formidable alpha smell that's lingering all over the room that swept him off his feet, _literally_. 

"Tennie, I need you, _now_." He managed to utter out despite his struggle to breath and think properly.

It didn't take long til he felt warm hands wrap around his back and the back of his knees. He felt his skin separate from the cold floor, his body being lifted to the air. 

Ten was carrying him. _Bridal style_.

Yuta didn't know what kind of expression he had on his face that made Ten blush and smile slightly. Which made his heart beat out of pace. _Yuta, you're an idiot._

"Yuu-chan, you're so cute when you're needy." Ten said while smiling teasingly, looking at Yuta, with his abnormally big, deep, and dreamy eyes. His dick jerked from the sudden pet name the younger has given him. Which thankfully Ten barely noticed.

Has Ten always been this good looking?

Yuta lost every speck of restraint on his body. He hooked his arm around Ten's neck and pulled him down, while pushing his head up, meeting Ten's blushing lips with his own. He tugged on the younger omega's hair, wriggled his legs out of Ten's hold and swiftly wrapped them around the younger's waist. Ten's hands shifted their grip to his ass, trying to support Yuta and prevent both of them from falling over.

Yuta caged Ten's head around his arms, causing their kiss to go deeper than it should have. There's no turning back now.

"Can you manage to stay like this for a while?" He asked Ten, with a playful smile around his lips.

He grinded his bare chest to Ten's clothed one. Ten was still fully clothed, simple white shirt and sweat pants which, thank god, Ten was wearing as Yuta can feel the younger's mounting erection through his ass.

Ten gave him a quick chuckle before giving him another peck on his lips.

"You're so hard hyung, how long have you been keeping that to yourself?" Smacking their lips together, now with more force, trying to feed off each other's hunger. Tongues like swords clashing together. Hard and aggressive. Both boys trying to map each other's mouth without leaving any spot unexplored. Ten broke off the heated session when he pulled his head away from Yuta's. Both panting and thirsty for breath, but both boys felt like they quenched their thirst, drinking off each other's sinful sensation while they kissed, but it felt like it burned their throat. Because this is something that they shouldn't be feasting on

He didn't notice that they were already by the bed if not for the soft sheets that he suddenly felt on his back. He was in too deep with their kiss to even notice that Ten already started walking.

Ten laid him down carefully on the bed. He got off on top of Yuta, stepped off the bed and took off his shirt, while biting his smugly smiling lips, looking straight to Yuta's eyes. What.A.Fucking.Tease.

Yuta watched how Ten's top slowly slid off his body. He looked like he was made of porcelain; glowing, white and delicate. But really hard too. Yuta chuckled inside because of the thought.

He reached for his throbbing cock and jerked off to the view in front of him. Ten was a sight to behold. His toned arms, perfectly slim and well defined abdomen, pink puffed out nipples, but most of all, the younger's face was a pleasant addition. Ten's face was really simple, easy to understand. You can look at his face for a second and you can determine what the he feels and the mood he's in. But it was also like a place full of wonder, where only the people he allows inside can really explore and bask in all his glory. Johnny's really lucky to have Ten, he thought. And him too, as he feels like Ten has finally allowed him inside the younger's world.

"You can just give me a strip tease Tennie and I can get off." Yuta said while skimming his eyes through Ten's body. He pumped his cock harder, picking up the pace as the younger reached for the waistband of his sweatpants and quickly pulled it down, leaving his boxers slightly pulled down, showing some hints of hair. 

With a smirk in Ten's face, he looked at Yuta.

"No hyung, that's not what I plan on doing with you today. But maybe next time." With a playful tone, he stood there, raised his arms and flexed his biceps. He turned around to show off his round butt to Yuta, flexing his back at the same time.

The older can't keep his moans inside his own mouth anymore. The sight in front of him was too much to bear. He let his body fall down to the bed, feeling the strain in his elbows. His another hand placed on top of his nipple, again, he started soft, slightly pressing and rubbing on the sensitive spot, but it didn't take long til he started to pinch and pull hard on it, and then harder, and harder and harder.

"Ahh..... Ten....... I'm close......" With a breathy and helpless voice, Yuta uttered the words, and suddenly both of his arms are pinned above his head, with Ten's whole body hovering above him.

Yuta groaned out of surprise, he was so close to coming if not for the interference from the younger. He opened his eyes, just to be greeted by a pair of hungry orbs looking straight into his.

"Not so fast hyung. I have better plans for you today." 

He was shut up by Ten's lips before he could even retort, breathing heavily under the younger's body, their bodies grind together, Yuta's bare cock touching Ten's clothed one. 

The kiss was a mess, Ten breaking off every after few seconds to lick Yuta's, Yuta trying hard to reach the teasing lips above him so he can devour the younger's lips, and yes he very much enjoyed the teasing.

"Take me raw Tennie." He pleaded. Who cares about the pain, he loves the feeling of his flesh slightly getting teared apart, the feeling of his insides getting separated by a hard, warm dick.

"No hyung, I don't think you'll be getting any real dick today."

Yuta was left in confusion when Ten let go of his hands and got off the bed. He watched as the younger walked towards his closet, opening a drawer. It didn't take long til Ten took out a box that was about as big as his chest. He wonders what could be inside.

Ten dropped the box - which looked like a treasure chest now that he had a closer look to it - down the bed just beside Yuta.

Ten stood up beside the bed, giving Yuta a you-know-what-to-do look. So Yuta, with full of hesitation, carefully unlocked the box and took off the lid.

The contents of the box kinda surprised him, he expected Ten to actually have those stuff but he never expected that he would bring them out at a time like this.

Yuta exhaled loudly, trying to take in everything that's in front of him. 

In the box were, Yuta thinks, all sorts of sex toys he could think of. Plugs, beads, vibrators, cockrings, handcuffs, and of course, dildos - all sorts of size and types. He couldn't take his eyes off the box, trying to recognise every thing even though he wasn't that knowledgeable about those things. It's not like his sex life with Taeyong was completely vanilla, they just had different kinks, very unusual ones, Yuta can say.

Yuta's thoughts were cut off when he felt Ten lift his legs and place his thighs under. The younger stood on his knees on the bed and bended over so his face was just above Yuta's. Ten's face was oh so close to his, and he couldn't help but stare back the same way the younger is looking at him, _adorably_.

"Hyung, do you think you could let me play with you today?" The smile on Ten's face was different, it was not his usual bright smile that always loosened and brightened up the mood, it was sexy and playful.

"Hmmm, I don't think I'm into _all of this_ Tennie, you know, I've nev-" Yuta stop mid sentence when he felt something touch his dick, it was small, and vibrating.

Ten lowered himself, closing to Yuta's ears. Yuta hitched a breath when he felt the younge'rs hot breath reaching his ears.

"Yuta hyung~ -" The younger said cutely

"- if yo don't want Taeyong hyung finding out about your little playtime with that alpha awhile ago, you'd let me play with you." Ten said while sending small kisses to Yuta's neck, just below his ear.

"What? what do you mea- ahhhh fuck, what are you do- mmmmhm, ahhhh ..... stop ..... it." His complaint was cut short when Ten suddenly grabbed Yuta's cock, with the vibrator in his hand, the little toy getting squished between Ten's palm and Yuta's dick. Ten moved his hands expertly, jerking the older boy off. The vibration that Yuta was feeling through his dick, with Ten's warm and soft hands wrapped around his length, made his mind go fuzzy, blank, even more messy than he was before. The over stimulation the younger was giving him was too much too handle, and before he knew it, he felt something weird building up his hips, back arched up, toes all crinkled up, about to reach his much awaited orgasm, but he didn't quite get there as a wave of pain suddenly took over the pleasure he was feeling.

Ten's teeth sank into his collarbone, slapping Yuta's ass at they same time. He took his hand with the vibrator off the older's dick, leaving the body under him shuddering and panting, desperately chasing for release.

"For fuck's sake Ten." Yuta managed to huff out. “Stop being such an asshole and just let me come.” Frustration taking over him, grasping the sheets tightly.

The younger had the audacity to chuckle, which forced Yuta to open his eyes to look at Ten unbelievably.

“Let you come using _these?_ ”

“Hell no.” Yuta said with certainness.

Ten raised an eyebrow at Yuta as he started to get off on top of the older, leaving Yuta alone in the bed.

He took one cream coloured dildo from the box, holding it by the base.

“You’re probably feeling so hot now hyung, don’t you want something big deep in you?”

“Bu-“ His protest got cut off when Ten started sucking on the dildo.

The younger opened his mouth, looking straight at Yuta, inserting the massive toy into the hole.

_Oh god that’s hot_

Yuta’s eyes were glued into the scene infront of him. He thought that nothing could be more erotic than seeing Ten trying his best to suck and fit a massive dildo in his mouth but he was wrong, _Ten stroking his cock while trying his best to suck and fit a massive dildo in his mouth did the job._

__

His whole body felt like as it was burning. The hot sensations from his heat is not helping him at all.

__

"Hyuuung~" Ten even had the audacity to pout and look all innocent in front of Yuta. 

__

"For fuck's sakes Ten, stop i-" Ten didn't give up and climbed back to the bed and pressed himself against the older's body. 

Yuta's pretty sure that his mind is gone by now. His eyes are almost shut, they haven't done anything yet but he already felt exhausted, yet he didn't miss the feeling of excitement when Ten grabbed his dick. He looked down at the scene because it felt quite different, turns out that Ten was jerking both of their cocks off using only his hand. 

The younger ducked down to reach for Yuta's lips, biting and licking it aggressively. 

"Hyung~, I'll let you come this time, is that what you want?" Ten playfully huffed out in between their kisses.

Yuta can't stop his body's own movement to thrust into Ten's hand, filled with both of their hard dicks. He also didn't notice when did he put his arms around Ten's neck.

"Please." Ten chuckled at his helpless plea. 

"Only if I get to put this thing inside you hyung" 

Ten stopped jerking off their cocks and reached for the dildo beside him, but Yuta didn't appreciate the lack of action that he started to shameless grind into Ten's body.

"ahhhh, fuck Ten" Yuta moaned as he felt the massive tip of the toy touching the entrance of his wet hole.

"Deal, hyung?" All the playfulness in Ten's voice is now gone. He sounded so serious, _firm and demanding_ that Yuta knew the younger wouldn't take no for an answer.

Yuta lost all his words and just nodded

He knew his nails dug into the younger's skin when Ten slowly, teasingly pushed the massive toy inside him. The stretch, oh god, he loved the feeling of it. Yuta felt different, the toy felt different. Taeyong's dick was massive, still it felt velvetty and hot inside him even if his alpha was rock hard, and the usual soft tip wasn't there to feel initially. The toy was different. It was hard, almost like it was made out of stone. It was cold, rough, and bumpy. And goddamn it was fucking thick. How long has it been since he's been stretched out like this? 

"This thing's too hard to be rubber, _fuck,_ Ten."

"I might've replaced the first one with a glass dildo."

"What?! Fuck y- _Ahhhhh, ahhhh_ "

He let out a moan as the whole length was finally inside him, hitting his most precious spot. The cold rock-hard tip poking his spot was too much feeling. Yuta let out a moan, a delicious one.

"How is it Hyung?" The younger asked coyly while trying to press the toy further inside.

Yuta can't even process what Ten said and instead he shamelessly pushed himself down to meet the toy. It was too good. His eyes fluttered and breathing hitched as he fucked himself into the toy, moaning out of pleasure. 

"Got it. haha, I'll keep going Hyung okay?" Yuta let out a moan to tell Ten that he's ready.

Yuta's hole clenched hard into the toy as it slowly left his hole, seconds haven't even passed but he needs that thing back inside him. And thank god Ten knew what he needed, he pushed the toy back inside, but this time, it went all the way in in one push, which made Yuta wail. 

"Beautiful" Ten whispered into his ear, he didn't even notice that Ten crouched down to Yuta's head. The younger gave Yuta's ear a lick, which soon turned into a full on lapping, while Ten pulled out the toy and pushing it back in. Ten's bodyweight pressing down on his chest wasn't helping his heavy breathing at all. He felt dizzy, hot and constricted. He needs the release, he's been feeling hot for so long. 

"Tennie, fas.....ter" Ten left Yuta's ear and traced kisses down his jaw, to his neck, to his sweaty chest. The younger took one of his nipples and started sucking and biting hard, but pleasurably in it. Ten didn't miss the way Yuta's back arched as he kept pushing the toy in and out Yuta's hole. The younger knows that Yuta was feeling good, great, by just listening to his moans. Yuta sounded blissed out, like he was too gone in pleasure, but Ten didn't mind, his hyung looked so pretty like this, fucked out of his mind under him.

Yuta can feel everything build up inside, hours of blocked orgasm really took a toll on him. It's like it's been building up inside him eversince just to be released in one go. It was too much to handle, especially when Ten suddenly crawled down his body, licking down to his abdomen and navel, not leaving any part unmarked til he reached Yuta's leaking dick. There was a little puddle of precum just above his navel before, which is now gone after being licked by the younger. Yuta guided Ten's head into his dick, he needs Ten's mouth, imagining the younger's small and hot hole around his dick is already making his dick twitch twitch. Ten didn't disappoint as he quickly opened his mouth and lowered his head, filling his mouth with his hyungs dick. 

Ten's mouth did wonders, it was hot, and tight. It fit perfectly into Yuta's dick, Yuta would've wanted to fuck Ten's mouth if not only for the dildo still fucking into him. Everytime the toy penetrates him fully, hitting the spot, Ten would deep throat him, forcing Yuta's length into his narrow throat. Yuta didn't even bother to suppress moaning out loud, his hands gripping into the messed up sheets. He can feel the sweat dripping down his forehead. 

The younger kept on bobbing his head up and down Yuta's dick while skillfully fucking his ass with the toy. He kept on deep throating the older, he knew that Yuta was really close to cumming. 

"Fuck ten, I'm so close" Yuta groaned, Ten only hummed as a response, which sent weird vibrations around Yuta's length. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh, fuck" Ten's mouth felt so good around him, he grabbed Ten's hair, forcing his dick deeper into the younger's throat as he tried to buck his hips up while pushing Ten's head into him. He thought Ten would pull out as soon as he did it but no, Ten hollowed his cheeks, sucking Yuta's dick harder than ever, his tongue kept on licking around his length, throat clenching, squeezing the older boy's dick. Ten soon picked up his face, both in sucking Yuta's dick and fucking him using the toy. The toy kept on abusing Yuta's spot, hitting it with every push, stretching his wet hole wider than he's been ever stretched before. 

"Ten, fuck, I'm cumming, ah.. ahhhhhhhh" Ten didn't bother pulling out Yuta's dick out his mouth, so the older boy ended up spilling his load into him.

"Ahhhh, fuck Ten! ahhhhhh!" Yuta didn't hold back and gripped into Ten's hair tighter, pushing his dick further down the Thai boy's mouth as he went through ecstasy. 

Yuta didn't know if he's still alive. The feeling of orgasming in his heat after such a long time of restraint was too much to handle. He couldn't feel his body for a moment, his brain still processing what the fuck just happened. Opening his eyes, he was met by the ceiling, well what did he expect. He looked to his right, where Ten was, lying down beside him, looking at the ceiling, with a big smile in his face.

"That was amazing Hyung." The younger said without looking at Yuta. 

"You, were amazing. Thanks Tennie." Yuta crawled to the younger and pulled him into a kiss. His hands wandered around Ten's naked body, he didn't really have the chance to admire Ten because he was too occupied in chasing his own orgasm. And goddamn, who would be able to think straight while their dick's inside Ten's mouth? 

"You're still hard." Ten just hummed and gave a cute peck to Yuta's nose before standing up and leaving the older boy alone in the bed.

"I'd take care of myself Hyung, you must be tired." He smiled and headed for the bathroom. Johnny didn't deserve such an angel, Yuta thought. Ten just wasn't just a face. He was a body, a heart,a brain, a personality, he was the definition of what perfection looks like.

Yet when Yuta thought everything would go fine, the door to the bedroom opened, revealing a tall fine man. 

"John?" Ten gasped. Yuta can see how confused and nervous Ten's face was. He looked back to the horror in Johnny's face. Fuck. They weren't meant to be caught.

"But you're not supposed to be back til tonight?" If Johnny was here, then that means Taeyong was too right?

"Johnny why the fuck does your bedroom smell like my boyfriend?" He heard Taeyong asked outloud. Oh my god. He's done for. He can hear Taeyong's footsteps getting closer. The faster his heart beat the closer Taeyong got. 

"Johnny? I can't see Yu- what the fuck." Taeyong's head finally popped up beside above Johnnys shoulder. Taeyong pushed the taller man aside and slammed the door open. His face, oh god, when was the last time Yuta saw Taeyong mad? He can't even fucking remember. 

"Why the hell are you naked? Both of you?!" 

Ten and Yuta looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Afraid of saying the wrong things to their boyfriends that'll just put them into more trouble.

"Uhm, nothing much, really." Ten mentally facepalmed himself after hearing Yuta's answer. Yuta is smart but he could be really stupid at times. 

"What Yuta-hyung means is-"

"You know what, fuck this." Taeyong cut out Ten and darted through the room and to bed where Yuta was, grabbing the japanese omega by his arm and pulling him out from the bed. Yuta grabbed the white sheet with him, trying to cover up himself.

"Taeyong, fucking slow down." But the alpha was too pre occupied by his own thought and just pulled himself and Yuta out of the room. Leaving the dumbfounded couple alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first fic so if you find the point of views and characterisations messy I'M SO SORRY TT TT dfjjsdhbfh thank you for reading i love you and yuta so much
> 
> ps you have no idea how much I cringed writing this im so sorry for the cringe oml im crying. are you crying TT TT its okay
> 
> I was just trying to find a way for yuten and this happened im so sorry this is supposed to be plotless anyways but its still so uhm fuck idek whats up with this hehe bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah nah idk heres the last chapter of my first ever fic sddff
> 
> I am currently procrastinating 2 reports and two essays all due tomorrow (friday) and writing this chapter was my biggest distraction. adfdksf i really wasn;t gonna finish this fic but I'd rather do anything than actaully do my assessments.
> 
> so please bare with this. it's basically just me projecting all my stress into a chapter.
> 
> this is pure horniness lol if it doesn't make sense i'm so sorry dfskjf

“Oh god what have I done.” Ten let out a sigh, running a hand through his strands. He was staring at the alpha standing in front of the door to their room, still looking dazed and confused from what he just witnessed.

“Don’t ask me Ten, and please can you please cover yourself up!” Johnny responded, he was expecting a lot of things when both him and Taeyong gets home, but both omegas playing with each other definitely wasn’t on the list.

“Right, sorry. I was just about to shower, Doyoung called and said he wants to meet up.”

Johnny’s brows furrowed at the unfamiliar name mentioned.

“Doyoung? The boy on your business class?” He asked.

“He said it’s something important, a bit sudden but he never wants to meet unless it’s urgent so I’m gonna go just in case.” The sound of Ten’s voice got closer each second and as soon as the omega stopped talking, there was a pair of arms around Johnny’s back and waist.

“You’re not mad right?” Ten asked right beside Johnny’s ears, tiptoeing to reach his giant boyfriend.

“No. Just annoyed the you got your way on Yuta first. We agreed that we’d do him together.” Johnny rasped out with a bit of pout formed on his lips, turning his face to the side to meet Ten’s.

“Yeah I know, sorry. He was just so……. irresistible and bare when he came up to me for help, I couldn’t stop myself.” 

Johnny’s ears tingled at what he just heard, quickly breaking out from the omega’s arms and facing him.

“What do you mean he came up to you for help?” 

“Fuck, if only you saw it John, god, he looked so fucking delectable I nearly salivated when I saw him. He was naked when he knocked on the door, he could barely keep himself up! He looked so weak and wrecked, he even was so close to crying!” The younger couldn’t help but squeal. “And then I came up to him and he was like _‘Tennie, please help me’_ fuck John I swear to god I nearly lost control of myself.” Ten finished excitedly. 

“I’ll tell you everything when I get back and we’ll get off of it together. Love you.” He gave Johnny a quick peck and proceeded to their en suite bathroom, and the bulge forming on his alpha’s jeans did not go unnoticed.

 

“What the hell was that Yuta?” Taeyong growled at his omega, which was only staring down on the floor, sitting on the edge of their bed, not daring to even look at his alpha after being caught righthanded. 

“I’m asking you a question, Yuta. I’m giving you a chance to explain yourself, so speak.” 

Yuta hesitated to even open his mouth, but he knows he won’t be getting anywhere if he keeps his mouth shut.

“My heat……. it wasn’t supposed to start til you were scheduled to get back home next week. We were at school this morning and I just suddenly felt weird and hot, so I knew that my heat started way before it was supposed to. But believe me Tae, I tried to do it myself, but you know how wild my mind and body gets when I’m in heat, I just needed someone else to do it for me, and Ten was my only and best option at that moment.” Yuta explained, his eyes now meeting Taeyong’s own. 

Taeyong did not look angry or mad. Not annoyed even. Though Yuta can feel the darkness around Taeyong, it almost seems like he was planning something.

The older alpha walked towards Yuta slowly, head hanging low with both of his hands on the pockets of his slacks.

Yuta didn’t have the time to observe his boyfriend awhile ago due to the mess of thoughts inside his head after being caught, but now that he does have the time, he can’t help but feel hot and thirst over the sight in front of him.

He doesn’t know what kind of trip did his alpha needed to go to, but Taeyong was still on his business clothes. He was wearing a maroon blazer, matching the colour of his slacks. Inside was a white button up shirt, with the top three buttons undone. Taeyong was never fond of wearing ties, which Yuta was thankful for because he can’t tie knots for shit.

It didn’t take long for Taeyong to be in front of Yuta, and as soon as Yuta felt the presence of his alpha infront of him, he couldn’t help but to raise his head. Which was a mistake because his face was literally in front of Taeyong’s crotch.

“Yukkeuri~” Taeyong almost whispered, looking down into his omega. The sight of Yuta’s bare upper body never fails to rile him up. But with the addition of blue and red spots in his body, courtesy of Ten, Taeyong feels like he won’t be able to stop himself on wanting to mess with the younger omega even further.

He reached for Yuta’s face using one of his hands, caging his chin and jaw inside, holding Yuta’s head still and tilted up towards him.

“You know how serious I get when you let other people touch you right?” The alpha said, tone heavier and deeper than ever, while his grip on Yuta’s jaw tightens.

Yuta doesn’t respond. Taeyong is so dangerously close to him, his alpha’s scent and deep voice are causing his body to heat up again which is causing a whirlwind of thoughts inside his mind. It’s crazy how much Taeyong affects him with just doing the bare minimum.

“Yutaaa~....” Taeyong almost said mockingly, hand sliding down to his omega’s neck. “I’m asking you a question sweetheart.” He smiled sweetly right after. He’s amused by how much power he has over the younger, he can see that the omega's eyes are already watery, looking so desperately into him, his cheeks already red and filled with blood, and he notices the tent forming in the thin white sheet that was covering his omega’s dick. That’s right, Yuta is in heat so he’s extra sensitive.

Taeyong smiles to himself. Surely Yuta wouldn’t mind if he goes a little bit extra with his punishment for today.

Yuta’s eyes shut close as Taeyong’s hand tightens around his neck, choking him a little. He can feel his dick harden each second that passes, Taeyong hasn’t even done anything to him and yet he’s already on the verge of crying and is already hard as a rock, and yes, he does feel a little bit embarrassed. 

“Tell me Yuta, do you like it when other boys touch you?” Taeyong asks, bending down to Yuta’s face and giving the omega’s lips a languid lick.

Yuta shudders at the sensation of Taeyong’s hot wet tongue grazing his lips. He opens his eyes and sees that his alpha was only centimetres away from his face.

“N- no…… please Tae I swear to fucking god I don’t….. I only want you Tae please.” Yuta pleaded. His hands gripping the white sheet tightly. He knows that if he does anything unnecessary Taeyong would only get even more mad so he behaves himself the best he can.

“Please what darling?” Taeyong asks sweetly, kissing the tears off Yuta’s face that the omega didn’t even notice spill from his eyes.

“Make it go away, please.” Yuta cries out, and there it is again. He feels hot inside, even though he’s basically naked it still feels like his skin is burning, like there’s not enough air for him to breathe, and the grip around his neck is not helping him to his comfort at all.

Taeyong cooed at him, releasing Yuta’s neck out of his grip and reached for Yuta’s hair instead, pulling the strands tightly.

“You didn’t only let one, but two other guys play with you today. Is that how much you love dicks?” Taeyong asked with a playful smile plastered in his lips.  
Yuta’s eyes enlarged at the question. Ten didn’t snitch on him didn’t he?

“Yeah, that’s right baby boy, I can still smell that bastard’s smell all over you. You reek of Ten and an alpha, but it sure ain’t mine.” The alpha said calmly, not a hint of malice found in his voice.

Yuta gulped, he’s not in the right mental state to discern if Taeyong’s calm tone was a mad-calm or a calm-calm. He just knows that Taeyong will definitely not let this slide.

“He forced me but Ten got there before he even got to do anything, please Tae it’s not what you think.” Yuta quickly said in defense, slightly shaking his head.

“Okay baby, I believe you.” Taeyong just responded nonchalantly. “Touch yourself for me love.”

Yuta did not waste anytime and peeled off the sheet away from his lower half, quickly reaching for his leaking erect cock, jerking it slowly.

Taeyong’s breathe hitched at the sight of his omega stroking himself, he still has a hold on Yuta’s hair so the younger boy couldn’t even look away from his eyes, it must be embarrassing for Yuta to look at Taeyong while stroking himself but Taeyong knows that the omega was too gone to even care.

Yuta continued stroking himself while Taeyong fixed himself and stood straight,then forcing Yuta’s head into his crotch, making the younger omega feel how hard he is for him. 

“The things you do to me Yuta. I can’t even get mad at you if you look like this.”

Yuta’s nose was buried into Taeyong’s clothed erection. The scent of his alpha filling him to the brim, he almost cummed right then and there if only his hair wasn’t harshly tugged away by his alpha.

“Not before me sweetie, do I always need to remind you that?” Taeyong removed his grip from Yuta’s hair and stroked his face gently before unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out, proudly showcasing the massive length.

Yuta’s mind instantly shut down as soon as his alpha took his dick out. He definitely wasn't expecting Taeyong to be this straightforward, he almost everytime teased Yuta until the omega can no longer take it and actually beg for it.

Yuta’s dick was throbbing, precum leaking out non stop. It felt like his dick was gonna burst, he felt so full. He can also feel the dampness of the bedsheet on his ass, he must’ve been leaking slick from behind like crazy.

Yuta just watched there impatiently, staring at all of his alpha’s glory. To be honest, he didn’t know if any other look can top Taeyong with a suit on, but now, he found out that Taeyong with a suit on, with only his dick out was definitely beyond everything else.

Taeyong’s length was thick and large, just like what you’d expect out of an alphanese dick. Though compared to other alphas, it was very average, Yuta has seen even bigger ones before.

“On your knees baby.” Taeyong commanded, and Yuta did not wait for a second to pass before he plopped down to his knees, grabbing his alpha by the thighs, leaning closer until his cheeks touches the warmth and hardness of Taeyong’s raging cock. 

Yuta closes his eyes as he savours the heat of Taeyong’s cock against his face, inhaling the alpha’s scent while slowly rubbing his cheeks against the hard length. Fuck, he can’t wait until Taeyong uses his mouth as a pussy and fill his mouth with his thick cum. 

“Did you miss your alpha’s cock Yuta?” Taeyong asked as he grabs onto his dick and slaps the omega’s face with the hard length. He grabs Yuta’s hair again, burying the omega’s face under his cock and balls. 

The younger eagerly nodded as a response. Taeyong’s alpha scent is so strong and its filling him inside and out causing both his dick and ass to leak even more.

“Yeah? You do?” The older boy asks, giving Yuta a few more slaps in the cheek before he placed the massive length straight across Yuta’s face, then pressing the hardness of his cock against Yuta, making the omega feel his erection. He motioned Yuta’s head left to right, tracing the entirety of his omega’s face with his hard cock.

Yuta nods for the second time and opened his eyes, trying to meet his alpha’s stares, which was proved hard as Taeyong kept on messing with his face using his huge cock. He can feel it poke his eyes, nose and forehead, it’s almost like Taeyong wants to leave his dick print all over Yuta’s face with how hard the alpha was ramming his stick into him.

“Then open up nicely for me babe.” 

Yuta did not was any time and parted his lips, sticking his tongue out, all ready to accommodate all of what Taeyong would give him.

“I’m putting it all in one go, relax your throat.” 

The omega didn’t even have any time to respond as Taeyong held the back of Yuta’s head with both of his hand and motioned his hips forward, dick entering straight into Yuta’s wet mouth.

Yuta gagged slightly due to how sudden Taeyong penetrated his throat, nails digging into the alpha’s thigh.

Taeyong let out a moan as he watched every inch of his cock disappear into his omega’s mouth. He loves the sight of Yuta struggling and doing his best to take him all in, he likes it when he makes Yuta feel overwhelmed. 

Yuta looks up to Taeyong with pleading eyes, tears and spit now dripping over his face. He’s short of breath, he wasn’t sure for how long has Taeyong kept his dick buried inside his throat, so he taps the alpha’s ass for a couple of times, and Taeyong gets the idea as he pulled Yuta’s head free from his dick.

“Fuck me now Tae, please, I don’t think I can hold much longer, I feel so hot.” Yuta managed to rasp out. 

“You don’t deserve to get fucked baby, but keep working with your mouth and maybe I’ll change my mind.” 

More tears formed in Yuta’s eyes, blurring his vision. More than anything right now, he wants Taeyong’s alpha cock inside him, he’s craving for it, so it only took him a second to take Taeyong back inside his mouth.

Yuta took Taeyong’s hard cock by the base and licked all over it, not leaving any part untouched. As soon as the dick was wet enough, he took half of the length in one go, then slowly relaxed his throat and letting the alpha cock fill and choke him. 

Soon as every single inch of the older’s dick was inside his mouth, he started shaking his head while clenching his throat around the length, producing the most disturbing yet errotic noises they’ve ever heard.

“Fuck, ahhh.” Taeyong couldn’t help but moan out loud. Yuta’s wet throat was so hot and tight around him, and the younger looking like a desperate cockslut, taking his dick fully, does things to him.

Yuta took Taeyong’s moan as a signal to start bobbing his head. Slow and shallow movements at first, picking up the pace as soon as he got the right rhythm. Taeyong’s moans echoed the movement of Yuta’s head, the faster the omega sucked, the louder his moans got. 

Taeyong was close and Yuta knew. So he stopped his movements and focused on the head of Taeyong’s cock, sipping the alpha’s tip was one of Yuta’s favourite things to do. He loves sucking the liquid out of Taeyong’s cock, he wouldn’t exchange the taste of his lover’s precum for anything. 

Yuta reached for Taeyong’s dick, jerking it off while he kept playing with the tip, licking the slit continuously. He can see sweat forming over Taeyong’s forehead, his white polo already sticking into his chest because of sweat, which indicates that the alpha was really close to cumming.

The thought of Taeyong’s thick white cum shooting all over his face made Yuta’s dick rage in want. Yuta really wants to touch himself but he also kinda wants to cum by just Taeyong fucking him, so he leaves himself for now, even though its starting to hurt, and focuses on jacking Taeyong off.

Though Yuta’s plan was interrupted when Taeyong cupped his face and basically pulled him up to stand, giving him a quick kiss in the lips before spinning him around, pinning both of the omega’s hands on his back and bending him over to the bed.

“You’re so good for me Yuta. I’m gonna fuck you now, you worked hard for it.”

Yuta can’t even respond and could only nod his head as Taeyongs other hand was pushing his face down to the mattress, muffling every noise he makes, he also couldn’t breathe properly, which was actually turning him on even more.

He wasn’t surprised when the tip of Taeyong’s cock poked his entrance. He knows that Taeyong knows that he didn’t really needed any preparation as his hole was still loose from what Ten has done to him. Though he might’ve prefered if Taeyong actually used proper lube instead of just relying on his slick and some spit.

“Here I go Yuta, ahh- fuck.” 

_“Shit, Taeyong, hnggggg!”_

Yuta and Taeyong moaned together as the alpha’s hard cock went inside Yuta fully.

The sensation of Yuta’s hot, wet, clenching hole enveloping his dick is making Taeyong lose his mind. He frees both of Yuta’s arms and held onto the omega’s hips tightly before sliding half of his length out, then slowly pushing back in, the tightness swallowing him back again.

Yuta turned his head sideways, breathing uneven and heavy. Yes, the entirety of Taeyong was already inside him but it still wasn’t enough.

“Move already Taeyong, fuck m- _ahhhh harder please_.” Yuta begged, he wanted to look at Taeyong’s face while he’s fucking him so badly but the force of Taeyong’s hand over his head was too strong.

Taeyong’s ear rang at the plea of his omega, and he knows that Yuta needs an extra fucking as he was in his heat so he freed Yuta’s head and brought both of his hands onto Yuta’s hip, holding him still as he pulled his whole dick out and forcefully rammed it back in. He did it for a couple more times, slowly, until Yuta started sobbing _please_ -s and _harder_ -s that he only picked up his pace.

“Was his dick bigger than mine?” Taeyong asked out of nowhere, fucking into Yuta harder and even faster than before.

“Fuck, ahhh, Tae.” Yuta was too gone to even form any thoughts in his head, at that moment, he could only think about how good Taeyong’s dick feels, rubbing against his inside walls, his hard tip hitting all the right spots everytime the alpha thrusts his dick in.

“Do you want him to fuck you too? You like massive dicks right babe?” 

_“Y- yes, fuck,_ ” Yuta’s eyes almost rolls back because of the pleasure. “ _Plea-ahhh, fuck, Yuta wants mo- hnggg, more cocks inside him, pleas- ahhhh._ ” 

Ah, there it is. Taeyong couldn’t help but smile at what he hears. He’s always known of the slutty tendencies that Yuta shows whenever he’s on heat, and to be honest Taeyong loves it. 

Taeyong bends down onto Yuta’s ears and whispers, “Your wish is my command babe,” Before standing up straight again and saying “Johnny, you can come in now.” 

And suddenly, the door to their room shots open, revealing Johnny in a tank top, nicely showing off his massive arms, with only his black boxers on, which didn’t really help in covering anything as his erection was fully evident through it.

“I thought you’d never let me in Tae.” The tall man said with a snort, then letting his eyes fall into Yuta.

“Johnny? What’s goin- _shit, mmhmmm fuck._ ” Yuta couldn’t finish his sentence as Taeyong started to thrust inside him again, stretching his hole nicely.

“You can have a turn on his mouth if you want.” Taeyong says casually as he kept on bucking his hips into Yuta’s. Just watching as Johnny climbs in to the bed, settling on his knees infront of Yuta.

“Yuta, if you’re not okay with it then I’m fin- _holy shit._ ” 

Johnny did not get to finish what he wanted to say as Yuta suddenly pushed himself up the bed and reached for the waistband of Johnny’s underwear, pulling it down in one swift motion with Johnny’s already hard cock springing up and down following after.

“Shit princess calm down.” Johnny moaned out as Yuta surged forward and swallowed his cock the farthest he can, which was almost halfway through, almost. Yuta giving him a blowjob only existed in his wildest dreams, and now that it’s actually happening, his dreams couldn’t compare to the sight infront of him now. Taeyong fucking Yuta hard from behind, Yuta looking upto him while doing his best to take all of Johnny in his mouth, he wishes that Ten was there with them and he could die right at that moment, he would die happy.

“Did you hear what he just said, Johnny? Turns out that our princess right here is quite the cockslut. He wants another dick inside him ……. what do you say? Hm?” Taeyong asks smugly, stopping his movements as he waits for Johnny’s answers.

Yuta tried to say something but Johnny held his head still and started thrusting into his throat before he could even start talking.

“I don’t know Tae, seems like he’s enjoying this don’t you think? Both of his holes getting used by two massive dicks.” Johnny replied with smile on his lips.

Yuta’s face heats up even more just listening to both of the alpha’s talk, he knows they’re doing it on purpose.

Yuta felt Taeyong pull out his dick and climb onto the bed beside Johnny, hands shooting up to the back of Yuta’s head, forcing johnny’s massive cock to go deeper down his throat.

“You’re so good for me Yuta.” Johnny moans out. Both alphas now watching Yuta gag and choke around Johnny’s dick eagerly.

“Yuta, do you wanna ride big Johnny right here?” Taeyong asks, taking a hold of Johnny’s wet and hard cock, using Johnny’s tip to smear spit all over Yuta’s face.

Yuta just stays still, he doesn’t know how Taeyong would feel if he just says yes without even thinking twice about it.

“Don’t be shy princess, tell us what you want.” Taeyong adds as he cups Yuta’s chin.

“Both of you, inside.” The omega whispered. He couldn’t possibly declare that with his whole chest can’t he?

“You’re such a good boy for us Yuta, so we’ll give you what you want okay? Do you trust us?” Johnny leans down to him, giving his nose a quick kiss before he shifted over, taking his boxers off completely, and settled his back and leaned against the headboard.

The sight of Johnny’s big cock standing proudly between his legs was a sight to behold for Yuta. He didn’t waste any time and crawled over to the older alpha, lifting his hips up until his entrance was lined up nicely against Johnny’s length.

“Slowly, princess, don’t hurt yourself.” Johnny has both of his hands supporting Yuta’s ass, guiding him down slowly into his dick.

Yuta did not feel a single ounce of discomfort as he kept sinking down into Johnny. The older alpha had a slightly bigger dick than Taeyong does so he savours the stretch Johnny’s dick is causing.

“Holy fuck, ahhhh, you feel amazing.” Johnny complimented as soon as all of his was inside Yuta. The tightness of the younger’s hole was too much for him, Yuta hasn’t even started moving yet he feels like he would cum any second from now.

Yuta hooked his arms around Johnny’s neck before he started to raise his hips, and pushing it back down again. Johnny’s dick felt amazing inside him. The angle that they were in now is letting Johnny’s dick hit spots that Yuta haven’t felt earlier, so he pick up his pace and started bouncing wildly up and down Johnny’s hard cock.

“Fuck me Johnny, _ahhhhh, you’re so dam- hnngg, so big, fuck!_ ”

Ofcourse, Johnny would give anything Yuta wants and so he started to thrust his hips upwards, meeting Yuta’s own thrusts as he pushes himself down onto Johnny.

“As much as I enjoy watching you two rabbits fuck each other’s brains out, I don’t particularly like the feeling of my own palm on my dick, so pardon the intrusion.” Yuta heard Taeyong said behind him so he stops his movements and let Taeyong settle himself.

“Here I go baby, relax yourself.” Taeyong said softly.

Yuta leans into Johnny’s neck as Taeyong’s dick started to go inside him. Johnny’s dick alone already proved to be too much for Yuta, he feels like he’s definitely gonna lose his mind if he gets fucked by two massive alpha dicks at the same time.

“Ahhhh, shit, Tae!” Yuta can feel his insides slowly tearing, his hole getting stretched beyond wonder.

“Almost there sweetheart.” Taeyong breathed out, rubbing circles along Yuta’s back to atleast let his omega relax even just a little bit.

Yuta held his breath until Taeyong’s entire length enters his hole. He feels like his would rip in half anytime soon, but the feeling of his hole being filled with two massive hard cocks is everything he could only feel and think right now. 

Johnny couldn’t help but moan aswell, his and Taeyong’s dick are cramped against each other inside Yuta’s tight walls, he can almost feel the beating of Taeyong’s cock on his own, if Yuta’s hole was tight earlier, this time it almost feels like they’re gonna burst anytime soon on how packed and hot it feels inside Yuta right now.

“I’m gonna start moving babe, okay?” Taeyong didn’t wait for Yuta’s response and pulled himself halfway out slowly, before thrusting back into Yuta, doing it again and again. The omega didn’t seem to mind as he just kept on moaning against Johnny’s neck , back arching every time Taeyong would thrust into him.

Taeyong decided to pick up his pace as Yuta’s body didn’t seem to be as tense anymore, Yuta’s now leaning into Taeyong, his back along the alpha’s chest, head hanging on Taeyong’s shoulder.

Johnny started to move his hips too, movements opposite to Taeyong’s. As Taeyong pulls out, he thrusts in, and as Taeyong pushes it in, he pulls his out.

They kept on alternating inside Yuta’s hole, fucking him at the same time in a faster pace now.

_“So fucking tight Yuta.”_

_“Ahhh shit, please, Tae, John- mhhmm fuck. Faster! Fuck me hnggg!”_

_“So good for us babe.”_

_“Please please please”_

_“You love having two dicks inside you huh?”_

_“We’ll fuck you good baby don’t worry”_

It didn’t last long til Yuta felt the familiar feeling build up just above his dick. There were two dicks that kept on abusing his sensitive spot so he doesn’t wonder how he hasn’t even touched himself yet he’s already on the verge of cumming.

“I’m close I’m close, ahhhh! Fuck, I’m cumming!” Yuta screamed as he shoots out his cum along Johnny’s torso, covering his chest and abs with the thick white liquid.

Both alphas kept on fucking him throughout his orgasm, not giving him anytime to recover.

A few more thrusts and both Taeyong and Johnny picks up their pace, both thrusting their dicks into Yuta with more force. Their rhythm was also disrupted so there were moments when both would push in at the same time, spreading Yuta’s hole even more, penetrating him deeper than ever.

He felt Johnny’s biceps tense up, even Taeyong leaned over, sandwiching Yuta between his and Johnny’s body, before both said “I’m cumming! / Yuta, fuck!” together filling up Yuta’s hole with their their thick hot seed.

The three stayed still there for a while, trying to catch their breath and get over their post orgasmic euphoria. Yuta didn’t know what happened next as he just lets his eyes close and let his exhaustion get the best of him.

⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑⁑ 

Ten comes back to a smiling Taeyong and Johnny sitting comfortable at the couch, arm to arm, thigh to thigh, which surprised him a little.

"What ..... happened?" The thai omega asked.

"Yuta." Johnny didn't need to explain even further. Ten could tell everything just by looking at the stupid smile forming on his alpha's lips.

"Finally," Taeyong sighed. "We can all finally be together." 

Ten did not let a second pass and threw himself between the alphas, all sharing the same smiles and feelings for one omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finsihed this shit lmao, this is my first ever fic and I was a horny little teenager so please bare with the cringe sdfsffsdf 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy whatever this is 
> 
> #saveyutae2k18
> 
> And yeah if you have questions about their relationships or past or whatever hmu on twitter lmao @yutabelbet
> 
> HMU IF YOU'RE A YUTAE ALLY PLEASE
> 
> @ Aishah if you're reading this i love you I WILL BE BACK TOMORROW
> 
> and @ mariana if by any chance you're reading this i love you and here's the update finally for you
> 
> LEave me a comment BYEFDFDFG THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING MY NONSENSE

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully a 2nd chapter so the fucking summary will make sense // follow me on twitter @Yutabelbet hahaha its a very new account i made for the one and only yuta so yeah slide down to my dms and hmu


End file.
